


Liminal

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [27]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the chance when it comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liminal

Sometimes, when the leap was long enough, he'd have a chance to sleep.

A chance for nightmares. A chance for dreams.

But best of all was lying with his eyes closed, holding off the day for a just a little longer while his body remembered a hand resting on his shoulder, and his ears strained to hear the echoes of a gruff lullaby. Behind his eyelids bright lights danced in patterns he almost knew; and on his pillows the scents of cigars and hospitals mingled, as if the residue of a painful vigil had been caught forever in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/171947.html>


End file.
